Star Blue Quartz
Star Blue Quartz, often referred to as Blue, is a gem made by Mr. Napcakes/Monsieur Sleep Fruit Tarts. He is a rebel living in Summersland, preserved rebel land on the Homeworld planet of The World. Appearance Blue's gemstone is located on his navel. He has a pretty lanky stature, with a color scheme mostly relating to a slightly muted blue color. His messy hair is a dark blue and is cut slightly like a mullet and his skin is a muted light blue. He wears a blue and white flannel with an almost white and muted blue undershirt underneath. He's usually seen carrying around a dark blue canteen filled with alcohol. There is a diamond-shaped cut in his undershirt that allows his gemstone to show. He wears dark blue jeans that cut off in the middle of his calves, nearly-black blue socks that go above his ankles, and blue sneakers. He wears and white and dark blue-colored trucker hat, most of the time. Personality He has a strong Southern accent and a love for alcohol. He's very carefree, and some might even say he's a bit dimwitted. He's a risk taker, loving to try out new things. However, his friends need to watch out for this, as this might lead him into trouble. He's reckless, and he acknowledges this. Not many people know, but he tries his best to not be hated by everyone, and to try not to be as reckless. He's also very skilled at photography, which many people find surprising. He has great care for the people close to him. Abilities Blue possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, with the exception of his lack of muscle as a defective Quartz soldier. Most of the time, he tries to stay out of battle, but when he does—usually to defend his friends when they themselves are fighting—he fights discreetly. His weapon is his polaroid, and he acts as sort of a sniper in battle. He never fights—or never tries to fight—in hand-to-hand combat. Fusions Two-Way *When fused with Alexandrite, they form Blue Chalcedony. *When fused with Royal Azel, they form Royal Dark Amethyst. Three-Way *When fused with Alexandrite and Royal Azel, they form Cuprian Tourmaline. Six-way *When fused with Alexandrite, Chlorapatite, Chrysolite, Picture Agate, and Royal Azel, they form Richterite. Skillset *'Drinking His Heart Out:' He's no lightweight and can drink to his heart's content. This is probably because he's a gem and doesn't have a liver. *'Photography:' He's very skilled in photography, hanging his polaroid-captured photos on a wall in the living room (as well as his own room) of the apartment he shares with his friends. His friends admire his photography. **'In Battle:' In battle, his polaroid has a very special function. He uses his polaroid to take pictures of his enemies. Whatever he does with the photo directly affects the enemy. Say if he takes a picture of an enemy and he burns the photo, the enemy will catch on fire. This strong skill is limited by time, as it takes time to process special photos to use during battle. Natural Abilities *'Spin Dash:' Like most Quartzes, he can form a sort of spin dash, rapidly charging into the enemy in the shape of a ball. Blue says this makes him a bit dizzy, so he doesn't use this much. History TBA Relationships TBA Gemstone Category:Characters